


Breaking Through the Iron Wall's Heart

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover. [l/n] [y/n] realized how true that saying was when she was saved by one intimidating looking boy from being harassed at the train a few years ago. She was on middle school at that time. Years later, she met the same boy again at Date Tech High School. She thought it was fate and would do everything to make him like her back. But how far she would go for that unrequited love?





	1. The Iron Wall that Protects

To everyone on the other side of the net, he was the iron wall that crushed their will and spirit. But to her, sitting with the audience, watching, he was the iron wall that protects.

* * *

_A few years ago..._

"I hate mornings." a girl with thick glasses and twin braids rushed inside the packed train. This was the worst part of her day.

[l/n] [y/n], first year, middle school student always took a train to go to her school. She really don't want to but she has no choice.

Being squished here and there was already bad enough. But the worst part was being groped by some pervert taking the opportunity to touch a young and fresh innocent middle schooler!

Like now...

"This dirty old man..." she mumbled as she looked up. A middle aged man  was standing beside her. He wasn't looking down to her. He was actually looking away as if his hand wasn't crawling on her hip.

Just then...

"Ah! Hey!" the pervert shouted as a tall man with silver hair moved closer to her. He stepped in front of the man as if shielding her. "What the hell are you-" the pervert started but stopped as he saw how the guy looked. 

The guy was wearing a middle school uniform from a nearby school and he was a head taller than the man and the others. He was also wide and big. Also, he was intimidating.

"Err... Nothing." the pervert stepped away and looked away. When the train reached the next station, he hurried out.

As the train began to move again, the giant middle schooler looked down at her. "Are.... Are you alright?"

[y/n]'s eyes widened. At first, she thought it was just a coincidence that he stepped on that position when she was being felt by that pervert but it seems that he purposely stepped there to shield her. It was surprising that he noticed it despite of how packed the train was.

"I'm... Yes. I'm okay now. Thank you." she smiled widely.

The guy nodded. The train stopped on another station and he walked out without looking back.

She didn't got his name and she has never seen him since then. The next time she saw him was when she was on her last year at middle school at Spring High Prefectural Volleyball Tournament. She still didn't got his name though nor find a way to talk to him. But his heroic deed stayed with her. Never to be forgotten.

That was years ago.

* * *

Present day...

"[l/n]-san! If you need help, just tell me!" one of his male school mate said.

"No, [l/n]-san! Ask me and I'll do everything to help you!" another one said.

"Okay. Thank you for your help, boys. Later!" she smiled and walked away.

With no more thick glasses nor thick braids, [y/n] became one of the most popular girl in Date Kogyo High School. She decided to change when she became second year back on the middle school. And now, she was a girl who could turn a guy's head easily. But...

"Ah! Aone-kun!" she run towards the gigantic silent man.

Tall, big and intimidating. That was Aone Takanobu. But for [y/n], he was the man who holds her heart. The man who protected her with his body a few years ago.

When she gets to Date Kogyo, she didn't thought she would met her savior again. Imagine her surprise when she saw his looming figure at the classroom. Not only he was going on the same school as her but he was also her classmate.

She doubt he could still remember her so she didn't told him about that incident. But she befriended him. He was quiet and seems unfriendly but he was a very respectful and kind hearted guy. Well... He was as long as you're not the ace of the opposing team. He has a bad habit of rudely pointing to the opponents ace whenever he spots them. 

Their captain, Moniwa Kaname always gets troubled whenever he does that. Poor guy not only taking care of Aone's pointing habits but also dealing with Futakuchi's (another teammate of Aone) terrible personality.

She managed to get his friendship when she was first year. But now that she was on her second year, she has a new goal. And that was to get Aone's heart as he got hers.

"Let's go to classroom together~"

"Okay..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. His Type of Girl

   
"Yuri-chan... Why?! I did everything but I can't make him like me!" [y/n] cried as she banged her head on her desk.

It was Sunday and her friend, Ogata Yuriko was visiting her. She was actually planning to be lazy at home but [y/n] asked her to come over. She thought [y/n] wanted to have a movie marathon with her but the moment she get to her room, [y/n] barrage her with complaints.

Sitting on her bed was Ogata, flipping through a magazine's pages. "He do like you."

"As a friend! That was not what I want!" [y/n] continued to bang her head ignoring the pain.

"You know, I don't get you. You could get any guy you like but you decided to choose the one who wasn't interested to you." Ogata said and shook her head.

[y/n] sighed as she stayed still. Her head lazily remained on the desk, sadly looking through the window. "Everything that I did to myself was for him. Maintaining how I look, making myself look good. It was all for Aone-kun." 

She never really cared about how she looked but she always believed that if she became really pretty, Aone would like her. But it seems that she wasn't pretty enough. Or maybe, pretty girls were not Aone's type.

Just then, her eyes brightened as an idea hits her. "That's it!" she sat up straight, slamming her palm on get desk.

"Huh?! What?!" Ogata looked up to her, surprised.

"Maybe what I am trying to be is not what he wanted! If I become what he likes on a girl, then he'll like me!" she said, smiling brightly.

Ogata sighed. Her friend's obsession to the gigantic middle blocker was seriously driving her nuts. She do know why [y/n] fell in love with Aone but she feels like [y/n] was trying too hard. She keep telling [y/n] to just confess but [y/n] told her that she wanted to make sure he like her enough and won't reject her before doing it. 

It was all hopeless though. From what Ogata saw, Aone has only one interest. Volleyball.

"Oh. I need to know his type of girl first." [y/n] muttered and stood up. She walked back and forth as she think of a plan.

Ogata reached to her arm and pulled her to make her sit beside her. "And how are you planning to do that? I'm sure you're not planning to ask him straight. Who's going to be the target of your 'harassment'?"

[y/n] smiled confidently. "Futakuchi."

* * *

Futakuchi Kenji, a second year and Dateko Volleyball Boys Club wing spiker, whistled as he made his way towards the club room.

"Futakuchi!"

"Gwuaa!"

A pair of hands reached on him and dragged him inside the unused club room just beside the boys volleyball club room.

"What the heck, [l/n]-chan! Why are you kidnapping me?!" Futakuchi's eyes widened and stepped back, hugging his own body as if protecting it. "Don't tell me, you're planning to have your way on my innocent virgin body?!"

[y/n] rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Futakuchi. Don't fool yourself. I don't have any interest on your body. If I would have my way on someone's body, it's Aone-kun's body."

"You don't have to be so mean. You could at least sugarcoat your words. Why are you so mean to me but you're so nice to Aone." Futakuchi whined and pouted.

"I don't have time for this." [y/n] reached to his shirt and pulled him closer. "Tell me. What is Aone-kun's type of girl?"

Futakuchi sighed. "You really don't know how too give up. I told you to just confess if you liked him so much."

"I'm not taking any chances! What if I confessed and he rejects me because he doesn't like me! I need to make him like me first!" she shouted, pulling Futakuchi closer.

"Stop pulling me! You'll ruin my shirt!" Futakuchi complained but [y/n] refused to let him go.

"Answer me first! Tell me what kind of girl Aone-kun likes!" she keeps pulling him.

"I don't know! As far as I know, Aone wasn't interested on girls! The only thing I know he likes was volleyball and shutting the opponents aces spikes!" Futakuchi shouted back trying to pull himself away from the girl. For someone as small as her, she sure was strong.

"Volleyball?! That's right!" [y/n] released Futakuchi who were unfortunately trying to pull away. 

"Woah!" Futakuchi pulled himself too hard and ended up slamming to the wall. "Ow..."

"If I learn how to play volleyball, then maybe he'll become interested to me!" she happily jumped excitedly at her idea and turned to Futakuchi who was trying to stand straight. "Teach me how to play volleyball, Futakuchi."

"What?!"

* * *

"Why is this so hard?!" [y/n] shouted in frustration as she threw the ball on the ground, making it bounce up and away.

It has been a week ever since she cornered Futakuchi at the empty club room and forced him to teach her how to play volleyball. Against his will, Futakuchi ended up teaching her but she can't seems to do it right.

"Come now, I'm doing this even though I don't want to. The least you could do is to stop complaining and try harder. Of course it won't go the way you wanted at first. Why do you think we train so hard?" Futakuchi said and picked up the ball.

Standing on the sidelines, Ogata watched the two. She mentally sighed. She knows that [y/n] liked watching Aone play volleyball but she have no interest to the sport itself.

It was obvious why [y/n] was so impatient. She didn't really want to learn. She just wanted Aone to notice her so she was trying to learn.

"Here's the ball." Futakuchi threw the ball to [y/n].

The frustrated girl tried to receive the ball but ended up sending it away.

"I told you not to use your arm! Send the ball up by bringing your hips up along with your arms!" Futakuchi shouted.

"That's what I'm doing!" [y/n] shouted back and kicked the ground. "This isn't working!"

"[y/n]. You know that no matter what you do, you won't learn because you don't want to really do this." Ogata who were silent finally talked.

[y/n] turned to her with a frown. "This is the only way."

"No. This is not. I don't know where you got the idea that playing volleyball would make Aone-san like you. But this is not going to work." Ogata said looking back at her.

Ogata was beginning to get annoyed with her. She care about [y/n] and she really do understand that [y/n] was in love with Aone but what [y/n] was doing was too much.

[y/n] glared at her. "Why are you so against this?!"

"Because you're acting like an obsessed mad woman." Ogata glared back.

Futakuchi who was sensing the tension gets in between. "Woah! Woah there! Calm down, you two. Don't fight now."

Ignoring Futakuchi, Ogata glared back. "You're doing this half-assed for a stupid reason! Why do others practice volleyball? Because they like the sports! Aone-san have gotten his spot as one of the 'iron wall' because he love the sport! But you! You're doing this just to be notice! You're using volleyball for something stupid! You're disgracing the sport that Aone-san loved!"

[y/n]'s eyes widened as her anger flared up. "How dare you! If you don't like what I'm doing, then leave! I don't need you here!"

"Hey! I told you not to fight!" Futakuchi shouted.

Ogata gave her one final glare before turning and leaving the fuming [y/n] and a tired Futakuchi.

Futakuchi let a sigh. "You know, Ogata-san is right. You're obsessing about this too much." Futakuchi picked up the ball and looked at her. "I'm happy that unlike other people who judge Aone by his appearance, you see him on what he was like on the inside. I'm happy you like Aone so much but this isn't a normal 'like' it's already close to 'obsession'."

"You don't understand." [y/n] whispered. "I never wanted anything before. I am satisfied on what I had. But after seeing Aone-kun, I suddenly felt that 'I had to have him'. People might call me weird for wanting someone they were scared at but I know that I want him." [y/n] said and looked over Futakuchi with determination. "No matter what, I will do everything to be the girl that he wanted." she declared and run away.

Futakuchi shook his head as he watched the girl run away. He could just tell Aone himself about [y/n]'s feelings but he wasn't really a meddling type. "Aone... You just got yourself a dangerous and troublesome woman."

* * *

"Damn it!" [y/n] angrily kicked the floor as the ball flew to the other direction away from where she wanted it to go. Once again, she was practicing secretly behind the school building.

Three days after her fight with Ogata, her friend still won't talk to her and she refused to apologize. It wasn't her fault, she won't apologize to Ogata. Futakuchi were trying to make her talk to Ogata but she ignored him.

"I don't need her." [y/n] muttered and picked the ball up. She threw the ball up and tried to send the ball to her target but send it to the other direction when it hits the large bruise on her arm. "Ow!" She winced and rubbed her arm. There were a lot of bruises in there from the ball.

Just then, a large figure emerged at the corner. It was Aone and he was holding the volleyball she was using.

"Aone-kun?!" She looked up to him surprised.

Aone looked to her face then down to her arm. Realizing what he was looking at, [y/n] hid her bruised arms behind her.

"Err... Aone-kun? What are you doing here?" she forced a smile and stepped back a bit.

Aone looked up to her face and silently walked towards her. [y/n] nervously looked up to him.

Once Aone stopped in front of her, he reached to one of her arm and pulled it from her back.

"Aone-kun!" [y/n] panicked as he looked down to the ugly bruises that formed there.

"Bandage this." Aone said.

"Huh?" she looked up to him, confused.

"Your arms. Bandage them." Aone repeated.

"Oh. Err..."

"Sit." Aone motioned to the bench.

[y/n] hesitated at first but the look on Aone's face was telling her to do it. 

It was hard for others to read the emotions on Aone's but because [y/n] were always looking at him, she learned how to read his expression by looking at the slight changes on his face.

Once she was sitting, Aone put the ball down beside her and pulled a roll of bandage from his bag.

"Arm." Aone said.

[y/n] silently raised one of her arm which Aone held and covered with the bandage. [y/n] watched him. This was one of the reason why she can't let him go, he was kind and he takes care of his friends. He was always there to watch over his friends and make sure they were safe. Just how many times Futakuchi avoided life threatening situation (caused by his stupidity) thanks to Aone bailing him out of it?

"Stop this." Aone suddenly said after he bandaged one arm and moved to the other.

"Huh?"

"Don't do this if you have no interest in doing this." Aone cleared, focusing on doing what he was doing. "Futakuchi told me."

[y/n]'s eyes widened in panic. Did that stupid Futakuchi told Aone that she was practicing so that he'll like her?!

"Don't make stupid bets with that guy." Aone continued.

[y/n] looked up to him with a questioning look. What was he talking about? What bets?

"Wh-what?"

"Futakuchi said he made a bet with you. To learn how to play volleyball." he said and finished the bandaging.

"Oh." So Futakuchi didn't told him about it and lied instead. "Uhmm... But..." she started to reason but remembered what Ogata said a few days ago.

"You're doing this half-assed for a stupid reason! Why do others practice volleyball? Because they like the sports! Aone-san have gotten his spot as one of the 'iron wall' because he love the sport! But you! You're doing this just to be notice! You're using volleyball for something stupid! You're disgracing the sport that Aone-san loved!"

She looked up to Aone. "Aone-kun? Why do you play volleyball?"

Aone was taken aback by her question at first but answered her. "I love playing volleyball. It is the one thing I love."

[y/n] looked down, guilt creeping inside her. Ogata was right. She was disgracing what Aone love for her selfish reason. She claimed to love Aone but what did she do? 

[y/n] stood up and forced a smile. "I understand. I'll stop this. Thank you for bandaging my arm. You have a practice right? You should go now."

Aone stood up, looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

[y/n] nodded. "It just hurt a bit." [y/n] raised her arms a bit although what really hurts was her heart.

Aone reached to her head and ruffled her hair. It was one of his habits. He likes it when he does that but right now, all it does was to make her feel bad. "Rest."

"Okay." she nodded.

Aone nodded back and left.

Once he was gone, another figure who was hiding emerged. It was Ogata this time. [y/n] looked at her surprised. "Yuri-chan?"

Ogata smiled. "Good job."

[y/n] smiled back sadly and sat down on the bench. "I'm stupid."

Her friend walked to her and sits beside her. "What makes you change your mind."

[y/n] looked down. "I just realized you're right. I should respect what makes Aone-kun happy." she said.

Ogata smiled and nodded. It took her a while but she was glad [y/n] finally understood. She do looked sad though. She seems to feel really bad about what she have done. 

Well... If [y/n] was sad, it was her job to cheer her up.

"Instead of trying to play, you need to just keep cheering on him. Futakuchi said Aone was restless when he can't see you on the crowd, you know?"

"Eh?! Really?!" [y/n] perked up.

Ogata chuckled and nodded. "Haven't you noticed? He keep looking through the cheerers and would only stop looking there once he finally sees you?"

"No way!" [y/n]'s face reddened.

"You deny it but you're blushing." she laughed.

"You're teasing me!" [y/n] reached on Ogata's hair and pulled on it.

"Hey! Stop that! You'll pull my hair off!" Ogata keep laughing while trying to push [y/n] away.

"I'll make you go bald!" [y/n] shouted.

"Hey! Stop! I'll tell Aone-san you like him!"

"Don't you dare!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
